


When I Get There

by magnusragnor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, immortal alec is mentioned, it's just cute y'all thats my brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/pseuds/magnusragnor
Summary: Now though, everything was different. He had a husband, and he lived in a beautiful loft with said husband, and the future was limitless to them. Now, staring into the eyes of a 7 year old girl, he let himself want, more than anything, to have kids with Magnus.





	When I Get There

**Author's Note:**

> happy super belated birthday to the beautiful [jo](http://cat-loss.tumblr.com). i think you're an amazing person and a wonderful friend and i'm very lucky to know you. <3 <3 hope you have a great year boo and i love you! 
> 
> shoutout to my other half [charl](http://lightwoodlesbians.tumblr.com) for beta'ing and not calling me annoying when i 100% was. :*
> 
> for the prompt: married malec talking about adoption (though i deviated from that a little, i hope u still love it jo!!)

It was fairly unusual to see this many kids running around the Institute. 

Alec always enjoyed giving the annual tours to the soon to be Shadowhunters. The kids were around the age when they really began training to be a Shadowhunters, rather than learning history or English, so the tours were created to get them excited for their future. 

By the looks of it, every kid in the group today was thrilled.

Izzy, as the new Weapons Master of the Institute, was explaining the different ways the weapon archive is operated and the different weapons you get to choose from when you become of age. All the kids were watching with wide, excited eyes, and Alec couldn’t help but smile from his position in the back of the room. 

“I like your deflect rune,” said a voice, and Alec looked down to meet a pair of wide brown eyes. 

“Thank you,” Alec replied, subconsciously touching the rune on his neck. 

“When I get my first rune, I wanna put it over here,” the girl said, pointing to the dark skin of her shoulder. 

Alec crouched down to get eye-level with her, smiling. “I think that’s a perfect spot.” 

“Mom and Dad want me to be an Iron Sis ter, but when I grow up, I want to be Head of the Institute, just like you.” The girl was smiling wide, her dimples on full display. Alec felt his heart melt at the sight, and wondered if there had ever been a point in his life where he’d felt such a warm reaction to kids.

When Alec was little, he’d liked his peers we ll enough to play with them, and it helped that the age difference between him and his siblings wasn’t too large. As he got older, he found them both irritating and sickeningly cute. However, when Izzy was old enough to start talking about how many kids she wanted with her family, well, Alec just felt like the odd one out. 

He knew, deep down, that the only way he could ever have kids of his own was if he was married to a woman. The thought of having a family with a man was simply impossible, so Alec decided it’d be best not to get too hopeful because it could never happen. 

Now though, everything was different. He had a husband, and he lived in a beautiful loft with said husband, and the future was limitless to them. Now, staring into the eyes of a 7 year old girl, he let himself want, more than anything, to have kids with Magnus. 

“What’s your name?” Alec asked the girl. 

“Evie,” the girl - Evie - said. 

“Well, Evie,” Alec said, smiling. “I think you’re gonna make a fantastic Head of the Institute.”

Evie beamed at him, her eyes sparkling. Throughout the rest of the tour, Alec’s mind was elsewhere. He couldn’t stop looking at the kids and their small hands, genuine enthusiasm, and big hearts. Even after the tour, when the kids ran back to their parents in the courtyard, babbling excitedly about their days, all Alec could focus on was the love in their parent’s eyes. 

His mind was going a mile a minute all day, going over different ways Alec could ask Magnus to take this huge step with him without just blurting out “have my babies”. 

After double checking a few reports in his office, Alec decided to call it a night. 

When Alec entered the loft, he was instantly hit with the smell of Indian food. He knew Magnus had had an appointment with a High Warlock in India, so he should have figured Magnus would stop by to buy dinner before coming home. He toed off his shoes and left his things near the door, making his way towards the kitchen. 

He stopped in the doorway, taking a moment to soak in the sight before him. Magnus was organizing their meals onto two dishes. On the countertop Alec also spotted two wine glasses filled with what he assumed was Merlot. Even though it was five years since he’d first met Magnus, Alec still couldn’t seem to get enough of how remarkable he was. 

Magnus turned his head and spotted Alec, a smile forming on his lips as a knee jerk reaction. Alec felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Hello, darling,” Magnus said, walking over to Alec and kissing him soundly. Alec moved his hands to Magnus’ hips, keeping him close for a moment before they both pulled away. “Dinner’s almost ready. How was your day?”

“Good,” Alec said as Magnus went to fetch two forks. “The tour wasn’t half bad, actually. The kids were cute and really interested in the Institute.” 

“That’s great,” Magnus responded, lifting up the plates and walking past Alec to set the dishes on their small dining table. “Soon enough you’ll have a bunch of new young Shadowhunters running around.” 

Alec chewed on his lower lip, stopping Magnus when he was about to walk by Alec again. 

“I love you, you know that right?” Alec asked, his hand slipping down from Magnus’ elbow to intertwine with Magnus’ fingers. 

“Of course,” Magnus replied, his eyebrows furrowing  together. “I love you, too.”

“You’re forever for me,” Alec said, grabbing Magnus’ other hand. “And I want to experience everything with you.”

“Where are you going with this, Alexander?” Magnus asked, his eyes shining. 

Alec leaned in close, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Have kids with me,” Alec said softly, his heart thudding in his chest. 

They’d spoken about kids before, but it had always been a future fantasy. Something that they both clearly wanted, but weren’t ready to pursue. Today, however, as Alec stood in front of his husband, he felt ready. 

“Alec,” Magnus breathed out, pulling away slightly. 

“No, hey,” Alec said, holding on to Magnus to make sure he stayed close. “I’ve been ready to have every terrifying adventure with you since the day I became immortal four years ago and said I do. So please, let’s do this. There are so many kids without parents and without homes. They deserve to know what it’s like to have a family, and you would make an amazing father. I want this, with you.”

Magnus stayed silent for a moment, his grip on Alec’s hands firm and grounding. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Magnus looked up and met Alec’s eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Let’s do it. Let’s start a family together.”

Alec brought Magnus hands up and kissed his knuckles, unable to wipe the smile off of his face. This was what a happily ever after felt like. 

**Author's Note:**

> alternative ending thanks to [charl](http://lightwoodlesbians.tumblr.com): 
> 
> “By the way,” Alec said, unlocking his phone and clicking onto the Spotify app he downloaded earlier that day, “I found this song I think you’ll like.”
> 
> “Oh?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows. Alec nodded. He tapped on play and Natasha Beddingfield’s _I Wanna Have Your Babies_ started blaring from the phone.
> 
> // ANYWAY COME CHAT W ME ON [TUMBLR](http://magnusragnor.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
